Hermione, maman, et le papa ?
by Laeti
Summary: Hermione Granger, mère d'un bébé rentre en 7è année à Poudlard où elle n'a jamais mis les pieds.Fic en 13 chapitres. DMHG
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
Dernière rentrée pour certains... et première pour d'autres...

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient sur le quai d'où devait partir le Poudlard express dans 5 minutes. Ils étaient en train de dire aurevoir à Mr et Mrs Weasley.  
Après les dernières recommandations de Mr Weasley, sa femme fondit en larmes en regardant son fils et le garçon qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme un membre à part entière de sa famille. D'ailleurs, depuis peu elle s'imaginait même devenir sa belle-mère. En effet, Harry et Ginny avaient commencé à sortir ensemble dans le courant de la 6è année et ils étaient encore ensemble à son plus grand plaisir. Les regarder si grands en se remémorant la première fois qu'elle avait emmené Ron à la gare qui était aussi la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Harry la rendait autant que triste. Son mari la prit par les épaules et lui dit qu'elle les reverrai très certainement aux vacances de Noël. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour inviter Harry qui accepta avec joie.

Ils montèrent dans le train, mais celui-ci était plein. Ils cherchèrent en vain un compartiment où s'installer. S'apprêtant à rester dans le couloir pendant le long trajet, ils essayèrent tout de même d'ouvrir le dernier compartiment. Celui-ci n'était pas vide non plus. Une jeune fille d'à peu près leur âge était assise juste à côté de la fenêtre. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux marrons et le teint légérement bronzé. Elle portait un jean et un débardeur blanc. Elle était très légérement maquillée ce qui lui allait très bien. On voyait au premier abord qu'elle était d'une beauté naturelle, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de tout plein de produit de beauté. Bien qu'elle soit très jolie, ce n'est pas la première chose que les trois adolescents remarquèrent. En effet, elle regardait le paysage tout en berçant un bébé qui avait l'air d'être né très récemment. Elle avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles et ne les avait donc pas entendus entrer. Ginny s'avança dans le compartiment jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille la remarque. Elle enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles.  
- Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas entendue entrer, dit-elle.  
- C'est moi qui suis désolée, on ne voulait pas te déranger mais plus aucun compartiment n'a de place. Est-ce que ça te gêne de partager celui-ci avec nous ? demanda Ginny avec un sourire.  
- Non, pas du tout, allez-y, répondit-elle.  
- Voici Harry et Ron, dit-elle en montrant les deux garçons qui l'accompagnait.  
La jeune fille leur fit un sourire en guise de salut et ils entrèrent à leur tour. Ils entreprirent de monter les valises dans les filets au-dessus des banquettes. Ron remarqua que les valises de la jeune fille n'étaient pas montées.  
- Tu veux que je monte tes valises ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, je veux bien, je n'avais pas les mains libres et personne d'autre n'est passé. Mais si tu pouvais me laisser ce sac, tu serais gentil, répondit-elle en faisant un petit sourire à Ron qui rougit instantanément.  
Harry remarqua cette soudaine gêne chez son ami et échangea un sourire entendu avec Ginny pendant qu'il montait les valises de la jeune fille. Cette nouvelle arrivée plaisait à son meilleur ami.  
Après que Ron se soit assis à côté de la jeune fille non sans rougir un peu plus, Ginny entama la conversation.  
- Alors ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oh oui ! Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je vais entrer en 7è année, je viens de Beauxbâtons.  
- Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu connais Fleur Delacour ? Ron ici présent a eu un petit béguin pour elle il y a 3 ans, dit Ginny avec un petit sourire espiègle en montrant Ron qui rougissait de nouveau mais cette fois de honte.  
- Ginny ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air outré.  
- Oui, je la connais mais pas personnellement juste parce qu'elle a participé au tournoi des trois sorciers et aussi parce que c'est une excellente sorcière. Madame Maxime la cite toujours en exemple lorsqu'elle nous fait des discours.  
- Et comment s'appelle ce jeune homme ? demanda Ginny en se penchant sur le bébé qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.  
- Il s'appelle Nicolas. Il a deux semaines.  
- Comment ça va se passer cette année avec lui ? Pour tes cours, je veux dire ? demanda Harry en observant Ginny qui était passé en mode "Où qu'il est le bébé ? Il est là !" tout en faisant des gestes avec ses mains.  
- Eh bien, j'ai rencontré Dumbledore il y a un mois et il m'a dit que j'aurais des quartiers personnels situés près de la salle commune de la maison dans laquelle je serais répartie. Et pendant la journée, un elfe de maison s'occupera de Nicolas. Dumbledore m'a assuré que certains de ces elfes étaient d'anciens serviteurs de familles de sang pur et qu'ils savaient parfaitement s'occuper d'un bébé.  
- Et pourquoi viens-tu à Poudlard seulement cette année ?  
A ces mots, Hermione se renfrogna et ses yeux se voilèrent. Une larme coula, mais elle l'essuya rapidement et releva la tête.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, dit précipitamment Harry.  
- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Tu es le premier à me poser la question et certainement pas le dernier. Mes parents sont morts il y a deux mois. Ils étaient Moldus et un accident de la route les a tués. Ma tante, qui, elle, est sorcière, a été la seule à ne pas me tourner le dos. Le reste de ma famille m'a rejetée à cause de mes origines sorcières et de ma grossesse. Elle m'a proposé de venir habiter chez elle et de s'occuper de Nicolas pendant ma dernière année scolaire que je pourrais faire à Poudlard. Mais je ne voulais pas être séparée de mon bébé aussi longtemps alors j'ai dit que je ne finirais pas mes études. Puis un jour, Albus Dumbledore est venu chez ma tante et m'a proposé ce compromis. J'ignore comment il a fait pour savoir qui j'étais, où j'étais et dans quelle situation je me trouvais mais j'ai accepté sa proposition et... me voilà, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Dumbledore est étrange mais c'est quelqu'un qui aide tout le monde même les crétins finis, dit Ron sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
- Ron ! s'exclama Ginny.  
- Oh ! Je... je... je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... pas du tout..., balbutia-t-il en rougissant une nouvelle fois.  
Harry était plié de rire.  
- Ron, tu as un de ces tacts pour parler aux filles, je t'admire, dit-il en rigolant.  
- Ce n'est rien, j'avais compris ce que tu voulais dire, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le calme était revenu dans le compartiment. Ron commençait à s'endormir et Hermione et Harry observaient Ginny qui en était maintenant aux "gouzougouzou". Le bébé gazouillait, il avait l'air d'apprécier Ginny. Harry pensa qu'elle ferait une bonne mère et se frappa intérieurement. Si Ron lisait dans ses pensées, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-A-Voldemort serait très vite devenu Celui-Qui-A-Ete-Tue-Par-S-on-Meilleur-Ami car penser à Ginny en tant que mère signifiait penser à Ginny... autrement. Même si Ron avait, au bout d'un moment, accepté sa relation avec sa soeur, lui faire entendre qu'ils faisaient plus que se tenir la main serait du suicide.

Le chariot de friandises le sortit de ses pensées et réveilla Ron par la même occasion. Ginny par contre était toujours dans son monde plein de gazouillis et de petits bébés. Ron acheta tout ce qu'il put avec l'argent qu'il avait économisé exprès pour ce moment de l'année qu'il adorait. La banquette se retrouva donc parsemée de confiseries en tout genre. Hermione qui ne connaissait pas encore assez Ron pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas partager et tout manger se demanda, au bout d'un moment, pourquoi Harry et Ginny ne prenaient rien sur la banquette. Ginny voyant son air effaré lui répondit qu'il allait tout manger tout seul et qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin d'aide.

En effet, une heure plus tard, la banquette était pleine d'emballages de confiseries... vides. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ron et Harry descendirent les valises et portèrent celles d'Hermione, ce qui valut un autre sourire de sa part qui fit rougir Ron, encore une fois.

Ils montèrent dans une calèche et, arrivés à Poudlard, se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall attendait les premières années qui arriveraient un peu plus tard. Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione avec le bébé dans les bras elle se dirigea vers elle.  
- Vous êtes Miss Granger, je suppose ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.  
- C'est exact, professeur.  
- Vous allez confier votre fils à Misty, c'est l'elfe qui s'occupera de lui tout au long de l'année. Elle l'emmènera dans vos appartements lorsque vous aurez été répartie et vous le rejoindrez après le dîner, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle en voyant l'air inquiet de la jeune fille devant elle.  
- Très bien, dit-elle en se penchant vers l'elfe pour lui confier l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Je t'aime, mon ange, maman revient dans quelques heures, je ne t'abandonne pas, chuchota-t-elle plus pour se rassurer elle-même que pour rassurer son fils.  
L'elfe s'éloigna en tenant précautionneusement le bébé.  
- Vous serez répartie dans votre maison après les premières années. Vous pouvez entrer et rester près de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, les portes s'ouvriront pour vous laisser entrer quand ce sera le moment, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Bien, répondit-elle. Puis elle se détourna du professeur McGonagall pour se retourner vers les trois Gryffondors. Vous pourriez m'expliquer cette histoire de répartition ?  
- Il y a un système de maisons à Poudlard, lui dit Harry. On est répartis en fonction de nos caractères. A chaque caractère correspond une maison. Dans cette maison, on est bien sûr pas tous pareils. Ce sont les traits de caractère majeurs. A Gryffondor, le courage et la fidélité, c'est là que nous sommes tous les trois, à Poufsouffle, la générosité et la solidarité, à Serdaigle, le travail et la sagesse et enfin à Serpentard, mais j'ose espérer que tu n'iras pas là-bas, la ruse, le pouvoir et par-dessus-tout l'ambition. Les Serpentards ne sont pas fréquentables. La plupart d'entre eux sont des enfants de Mangemort. On s'est toujours dit que certains étaient obligés par leurs parents d'être ce qu'ils sont mais on n'a jamais pu déterminer lesquels. Ils sont tous tellement méchants et ça a l'air de leur plaire d'être détesté par tout le monde à part ceux de leur propre maison. Ils ne se mélangent jamais et c'est pas plus mal parce que certains sont pires que d'autres...  
- C'est certain, dit Ginny. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui nous ont posé problème à nous personnellement mais il y a un petit groupe qui est terrible. Leur chef est le pire.  
- Oui, cette sale fouine, qu'est-ce que je peux le détester, dit Ron avec haine. Ne t'approche pas de lui, Hermione, c'est un démon caché dans un corps d'adolescent. Il a toutes les filles à ses pieds mais ça ne l'empêche pas, au contraire, ça l'encourage à être un monstre. Il est bien comme son père celui-là !  
- Quel est son nom, demanda Hermione.  
- Drago Malefoy, répondirent en choeur les trois Gryffondors ce qui attira l'attention du principal concerné. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Répartition.

Au nom de Drago Malefoy, Hermione avait blanchi et lorsque celui-ci avait commencé à parler elle avait cru s'évanouir.

- Que me vaut le plaisir d'être cité dans une conversation de stupides Gryffondors ? demanda-t-il sans faire attention à la jeune fille qui venait de s'éclipser du groupe.

- La ferme, Malefoy, répliqua Ron, ton haleine a fait fuir notre amie.

- Arrête de te prendre pour plus populaire que tu ne l'es, Weasley, répondit Drago sèchement, si cette fille est nouvelle et que tu as cru qu'elle était ton amie c'est simplement parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre. Tu verras que dans une semaine tu n'entendras plus parler d'elle.

Hermione avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit et se mit dans une colère noire. Comment osait-il insulter les seules personnes qui avaient bien voulu d'elle alors que lui l'avait jetée sans aucun remords. Malgré sa colère, elle continua à avancer, elle n'était pas prête à lui faire face, pas encore. Elle rentra dans le hall par une gigantesque porte et suivit le flux des élèves qui se dirigeait vers une autre porte. Elle s'assit un peu plus loin et attendit, elle vit passer Harry, Ron et Ginny puis quelques minutes après Malefoy, suivit de ses deux armoires ambulantes : Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que Pansy qui gloussait quelques mètres derrière lui en lui lançant des coups d'oeil espérant certainement un regard de celui qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Hermione savait bien que ses désirs n'obtiendraient jamais aucune réponse, mais si ça faisait plaisir à cette pimbêche de se laisser traiter comme de la crotte pendant toute sa scolarité, ce n'était pas son problème. Quand les élèves qui n'étaient pas de première année furent tous entrés, les portes se fermèrent et Hermione vit la femme qu'elle avait vue plus tôt s'avancer avec à sa suite une trentaine d'élèves qu'Hermione supposa être les nouveaux au vu de la peur qui se lisait sur leur visage et de leur petite taille. Elle se prit à imaginer son fils dans onze ans à la place de ces élèves et sourit. Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la Grande Salle et les premières année la suivirent, certains en tremblant, d'autres en priant.

Trente minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Hermione se leva, redoutant un peu les regards de tous les élèves et particulièrement d'un élève... Elle s'avança alors que tout le monde s'était tu. Elle entendit un bruit de verre qui se cassait. Tout le monde se tourna vers la table à sa gauche sauf elle. Elle savait qui avait été étonné de la voir au point de laisser tomber son verre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser un regard de haine, de dégoût ou pire encore. Or, si elle avait regardé vers la table des Serpentards, elle aurait vu un Drago Malefoy plus blanc que d'habitude, la bouche ouverte avec un regard, certes surpris mais absolument pas méchant, qui aurait plutôt voulu dire : qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me voir ? Les yeux de Malefoy étaient en effet un peu peinés mais il se reprit bien vite et remit son masque impassible qu'il n'avait enlevé qu'avec de rares personnes, et l'une d'entre elles se trouvait maintenant à Poudlard à quelques mètres de lui. Drago la regardait et se tourna vers Blaise Zabini à sa droite.

- Elle ira à Gryffondor, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda le garçon. Laisse-moi espérer que les Serpentards aient au moins une jolie fille dans leurs rangs, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil dégoûté à Pansy qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur Drago

- Cherche pas, Zabini, elle est Gryffondor, j'en suis certain.

- Et pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu la connais ? Tu me la présentes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait clairement deviner qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de seulement faire "copain-copain" avec elle.

- Jamais de la vie, répondit-il simplement en continuant de la fixer.

Blaise n'insista pas, pensant que peut-être il lui expliquerait bien qu'il sache que Drago ne se confiait jamais à personne.

Hermione continua à s'avancer vers un tabouret où était posé un chapeau qui avait une allure assez rébarbative. Sa tante lui avait parlé de ce chapeau, qu'elle disait s'appeler "Choixpeau", il fallait le mettre sur la tête et il lisait dans vos pensées et décidait de la maison dans laquelle vous entreriez. Elle le mit sur sa tête et entendit tout de suite une voix dans sa tête.

- Je vois que tu as beaucoup de rancoeur en toi, dit la voix, je vois aussi beaucoup d'amour pour une personne... non, deux personnes. L'une d'entre elles t'as trahie et tu ne t'en es pas encore remise, tu as envie de te venger mais tu sais que tu n'en seras pas capable.

Le chapeau fit une pause durant laquelle Hermione tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondors.

- Oui, tu t'es prise d'amitié pour ces gens, reprit la voix, mais tu ignores s'ils t'accepteront quand ils sauront toute la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était la première fois qu'il lui posait une question et elle ignorait si elle devait répondre dans sa tête ou si elle devait parler à haute voix. Elle décida que parler intérieurement serait plus prudent. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la prenne pour une folle bien qu'elle ne serait pas la première à répondre à ce bout de tissu ensorcelé.

- Oui, c'est exact, répondit-elle.

- Je vois aussi beaucoup, même énormément de compétences, et une envie d'apprendre qui semble sans limites. Malgré tout, mon instinct de Choixpeau me dit que Serdaigle ne te conviendrait pas mais que tu serais bien mieux à... GRYFFONDOR !

Hermione se leva, ôta le Choixpeau de sa tête en lui chuchotant un merci et se dirigea vers la table d'où s'élevaient des cris de joie et des applaudissements en masse. Cette année ne serait peut-être pas si terrible après tout, se dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Ron et en face de Harry et Ginny qui lui lancèrent un sourire en guise de bienvenue.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Nuit agitée

Le repas terminé, Hermione se dépêcha de se lever et pressa Harry, Ron et Ginny car elle voulait retrouver son bébé le plus vite possible. C'était la première fois qu'elle était séparée de lui et elle détestait ça. Elle ressentait comme un vide et ne désirait qu'une chose le tenir dans ses bras. Même devoir lui changer sa couche serait un plaisir vu l'état de manque dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ginny, qui avait l'air de la comprendre se dépêcha de la rejoindre à l'entrée de la Grande Salle où Hermione s'était arrêtée de courir se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où aller. Elles courèrent plus qu'elles ne marchérent et atteignirent ainsi le cinquième étage en quelques minutes seulement. Ginny dit le mot de passe et elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de l'ouverture avant même que le tableau ne se soit totalement ouvert. Elles atterrirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, toujours aussi chaleureuse et Hermione tourna sur elle-même essayant de deviner où pourrait se trouver ses quartiers personnels.

- Il y a une porte qui ne se trouvait pas là avant, fit remarquer Ginny.

- Laquelle ? demanda précipitamment Hermione, qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir vu son bébé depuis des mois.

- Juste ici, dit Ginny en montrant une porte qui se trouvait tout près de l'entrée de la salle commune.

Hermione défonça quasiment la porte pour trouver Nicolas endormi et bercé magiquement par l'elfe qui était debout devant le lit d'Hermione, n'osant certainement pas s'asseoir. Il se retourna violemment s'apprêtant visiblement à lancer un sort à tout ennemi. Cette réaction de défense envers son fils rassura Hermione et la convainquit de faire confiance à cet elfe.

- Comment va-t-il, demanda-t-elle en se calmant doucement.

- Il va bien, Miss, la rassura Misty, visiblement soulagée de ne pas avoir à faire du mal à quelqu'un, il s'est endormi il y a quelques minutes mais il se réveillera certainement bientôt pour réclamer son dîner. Voulez-vous que je prépare un biberon de lait et l'apporte dans votre chambre ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, il n'a jamais pris un seul biberon dans sa courte vie, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer, répondit-elle en s'approchant de son bébé. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je voulais te dire que je viendrais chaque midi pour le nourrir ainsi que chaque soir et lorsque tu arriveras le matin tu n'auras qu'à le surveiller, tout le reste sera fait : nourriture, rot, couche, etc... Autre chose, je veux que tu me préviennes dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, peu importe si je suis en cours, rien n'est plus important que Nicolas.

Ginny regardait Hermione avec admiration; elle avait l'occasion de se décharger de quelques unes de ses responsabilités et pourtant elle essayait d'en garder le plus possible. C'est une fille forte et pleine de courage, elle a vraiment sa place parmi nous, peut-être même plus que la plupart d'entre nous, pensa Ginny en voyant Colin Crivey sursauter à un "Bouh !" crié par Ron.

- Misty fera ce que vous demandez, bonne nuit, Miss, dit l'elfe avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ginny s'avança vers Hermione qui s'était penchée sur son enfant, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Une fois seule, Hermione caressa la tête de Nicolas et commença à ouvrir sa valise afin de ranger ses affaires. Elle prit ensuite un pyjama et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Elle se changea et se lava les dents en vitesse car elle entendait son fils qui se réveillait. Elle accourut quelques secondes plus tard avec du dentifrice autour de la bouche et prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle s'installa sur son lit en le calant bien dans ses bras et entreprit de le faire têter. Au bout d'environ un quart d'heure, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi, elle le reposa doucement dans son berceau, l'embrassa sur la tête, et alla se coucher.

Les pleurs du bébé la réveillèrent vers trois heures du matin, elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. Une demi-heure plus tard, il pleurait toujours et la pièce commençait à devenir étouffante autant pour Hermione que pour son fils. Elle décida donc, en dépit du règlement de sortir se balader. Elle déposa Nicolas dans son berceau le temps d'enfiler un jean, un T-shirt et de prendre sa cape et reprit son bébé délicatement dans ses bras.

Avant de sortir hors de la salle commune, elle créa une bulle autour d'eux afin de ne pas être repérable à des kilomètres à cause des pleurs de son enfant. Elle décida de descendre les escaliers jusqu'en bas et de remonter, estimant que cela suffirait largement à faire prendre l'air à Nicolas et à le rendormir.

Pendant toute la descente, il continua de pleurer, ignorant les "chut" de sa mère. Arrivée en bas, elle s'assit sur les marches et continua de bercer son bébé pendant quelques minutes. Peu après, il se rendormit et elle entreprit de remonter vers sa salle commune lorsqu'elle perçut un mouvement derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Drago se trouvait en face d'elle.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Souvenirs

Hermione hésitait entre s'enfuir en courant et attendre pour voir ce qu'il allait faire sans savoir que, de son côté, Drago était en proie au même dilemme. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, ne pouvant détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre. Hermione était partagée entre l'amour et la haine et lorsqu'elle le vit descendre les yeux vers cet enfant, fruit de leur amour et déclencheur de leur séparation, la colère l'emporta, elle s'avança vers lui, le gifla et se retourna afin de remonter vers sa salle commune. Drago resta là à la regarder monter sans bouger, une main sur la joue qu'elle avait violemment giflée. Il comprenait sa colère et savait que ce serait dur de la faire céder mais il avait vu son regard au début, celui qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui du temps où ils étaient ensemble et grâce à ça, il était presque sûr qu'il y avait certainement une part d'elle qui l'aimait encore. Il retourna à sa salle commune, se promettant de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait dû se séparer d'elle aussi violemment.

Hermione, quant à elle était remontée dans sa chambre, avait déposé son fils dans son berceau et s'était écroulée sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus pleurer à cause de lui, il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour son fils et surtout pour elle, pour pouvoir l'oublier... Malheureusement, si une soirée comme celle-là se reproduisait, elle ne donnait pas cher de ses bonnes résolutions, surtout en le voyant tous les jours en cours ou dans la Grande Salle, ou même dans les couloirs. Pourtant, le regard de Drago en disait toujours plus que ses actes. Il l'avait peut-être laissée tomber quand il avait appris pour sa grossesse en lui disant de ne plus jamais essayer de le voir ou de lui parler mais ce soir, ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable dans lesquels elle s'était plongée si souvent, avaient clairement dit : "Reviens !". Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour où sa vie avait pris un tournant qu'elle n'avait pas prévu.

Flash-back :

_Hermione était dans sa chambre dans la maison de ses parents en France. On était en avril, et aujourd'hui elle était très nerveuse. En effet, elle allait annoncer à Drago sa future paternité. Elle l'avait appris deux mois auparavant mais, ne voulant pas lui dire par lettre, avait décidé d'attendre les prochaines vacances où ils pourraient se voir. Drago habitait en Angleterre. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à une fête organisée par les élèves de Beauxbâtons au début des vacances de Noël. Ils avaient eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler un coup de foudre et avaient passé toute la soirée ensemble. Dès la fin de cette fête, ils avaient eu leur premier baiser. Drago était venu en France avec des amis qui lui avaient raconté sa réputation auprès des jeunes filles. En sachant ça, Hermione l'avait tout de même cru lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il lui écrirait. C'est pourquoi, la veille de son départ, ils avaient couché ensemble, concevant, sans le vouloir, Nicolas. _

_Drago n'avait pas menti. Il avait écrit presque tous les jours jusqu'aux vacances de Février où il était revenu en France pour passer les deux semaines avec elle. Deux semaines merveilleuses où ils n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Une semaine après son départ, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait un retard inhabituel. Ayant toujours eu des problèmes, elle ne s'en était pas inquiété plus tôt mais avait tout de même décidé de faire un test qui s'avéra positif. Partagée entre le désir d'avoir quelque chose de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et la peur qu'elle ressentait dûe à sa jeunesse, elle décida d'attendre d'en parler à Drago pour savoir quoi faire. _

_Elle revit Drago en Avril. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui alla passer les vacances chez lui. Il vivait dans un grand manoir avec un jardin gigantesque. Le jour de son arrivée, elle rencontra les parents de Drago. Sa mère, Narcissa, lui fit bonne impression. Elle était souriante et accueillante. En revanche, son père était froid, distant et avait l'air de la détester sans même la connaître. Drago l'emmena dans sa chambre et commença à l'embrasser, puis il se sépara d'elle et la regarda._

_ - J'aurais quelque chose à te dire, Amour, dit-il sans lâcher son corps des yeux._

_ - __Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, répondit-elle, anxieuse. Mais vas-y, commence._

_ - Tu promets de ne pas te fâcher ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur._

_ - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas._

_ - Tu as pris quelques kilos. Mais, c'est un mal pour un bien, dit-il en fixant sa poitrine et en s'approchant de manière féline._

_ - Attends, Drago, dit-elle en le repoussant doucement. C'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler..._

_ - Mais ça ne me gêne pas, c'est pas grave que tu te gaves de glace car je suis loin de toi, dit-il avec un air espiègle._

_ - Non, c'est pas ça, seulement... voilà... je mange pour deux..., dit-elle craignant sa réaction._

_Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Drago ne bougea pas et ne cessa pas de la regarder avec un air impassible sur le visage._

_ - Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, finit-il par dire._

_ - Enfin, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?_

_ - Mais... Comment... ? balbutia-t-il._

_ - T'as besoin d'un dessin ? demanda-t-elle de manière sarcastique._

_Il lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta et lui dit sans se retourner : "J'ai besoin de réfléchir." Puis il sortit. Hermione était en proie à un grand stress. Comment allait-il réagir ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Faire ?_

_Il revint une heure après. Elle s'était levée rapidement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il la regarda et son regard se transforma en un regard plein de dégoût et Hermione sut. Elle serait seule ou du moins, cet enfant n'aurait pas son vrai père à ses côtés. Elle attendit tout de même qu'il dise quelque chose._

_ - Va-t-en, dit-il simplement._

_ - Mais, Drago..._

_ - Je t'ai dit de t'en aller. Comment as-tu pu penser que je m'attacherais à toi au point de faire un enfant avec toi ? Et puis qui me dit que c'est le mien, c'est vrai, vu le peu de temps qu'on a passé ensemble ça pourrait très bien être celui d'un de tes clients ! _

_ - Comment oses-tu imaginer que j'ai couché avec d'autres que toi ? Et surtout comment oses-tu insinuer que je puisse faire ce que tu dis ? dit-elle, la colère perçant clairement dans sa voix._

_ - J'ai bien couché avec d'autres, moi. Si tu crois que j'allais me priver pendant deux mois où tu n'étais pas là pour me satisfaire, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil, dit-il avec un sourire méchant. Maintenant, je t'ai demandé de t'en aller alors tu pars et ne reviens pas me bassiner avec tes histoires d'enfant, j'en veux pas, t'as compris ?_

_ - J'ai très bien compris, dit-elle en prenant ses affaires. Une dernière chose, Drago Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un salaud et très franchement tu es le pire coup que j'ai jamais eu, alors évite de te vanter devant les filles avec qui tu as couché parce qu'elles doivent bien se marrer en entendant des conneries pareilles. Au revoir, Drago._

_Bien sûr, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle avait dit, il était génial et pas seulement au lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi mais même après cette trahison, elle l'aimait encore. Elle se força à ne pas pleurer dans l'enceinte de sa maison et elle avait bien fait car elle avait croisé le père de Drago juste avant de sortir et elle se voyait mal afficher sa faiblesse devant cet homme hautain et froid. Il se tenait tout prêt de la porte d'entrée, lui offrant un sourire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux. Il avait ouvert la porte pour la laisser passer, comme s'il savait qu'elle allait partir, et l'avait refermée juste derrière elle dans un craquement de bois sonore._

Fin du flash-back.

En y repensant, Hermione se demanda comment il avait pu savoir qu'elle quitterait cette maison bien plus tôt que prévu. Peut-être était-il la raison du brusque changement de Drago à son égard. Elle avait toujours eu connaissance des croyances pro-Voldemort de son Mangemort de père mais il lui avait toujours assuré qu'il trouvait tout ça stupide, mais peut-être que le regard qu'il lui avait lancé voulait dire que maintenant, il était libre. Son père en prison, il pouvait très bien revenir vers elle, enfant de Moldu. Si bien sûr c'était son père qui l'avait incité à la quitter si méchamment. Elle décida d'en parler avec lui quand elle rencontrerait seul à seul. "Espérons qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop pour la gifle, mais ça m'a fait un bien fou" pensa-t-elle alors qu'un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. "Demain, nous verrons".


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Anciennes sensations re-découvertes.

Hermione se réveilla vers six heures trente quand elle entendit Nicolas pleurer. Elle se leva, le prit dans ses bras et se réinstalla dans son lit pour le faire têter. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle put le recoucher et alla prendre sa douche en vitesse. Elle prépara deux biberons de lait et mit les livres dont elle aurait besoin aujourd'hui dans son sac. A 7h45, Ginny toqua à la porte et entra, suivie de Misty qui venait "prendre son service". Hermione embrassa son bébé et sortit hors de la salle commune avec Ginny, Harry et Ron. Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle et prirent leur petit-déjeuner. Hermione était attablée de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir la table des Serpentards. Lorsqu'elle vit Drago entrer, elle ne le lâcha plus des yeux durant tout le repas. Ginny le remarqua et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui parler. Hermione accepta en sachant bien ce que Ginny voulait : connaître la vérité à propos du père de Nicolas.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Ginny entraîna Hermione dans la bibliothèque. Elles allèrent tout au fond afin de ne pas se faire entendre de Madame Pince.

- Alors ? demanda Ginny.

- Alors quoi ? répondit Hermione, feignant d'ignorer le sens de la question.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Malefoy ? Ne nie pas, rajouta Ginny en voyant l'expression d'Hermione, je t'ai vue dans la Grande Salle, tu le dévorais des yeux.

- J'ai simplement besoin de lui parler, dit-elle calmement.

- Et à propos de quoi ?

- De certaines choses.

- Hermione, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps mais tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te jugerais pas et même si je n'aime pas Malefoy parce que c'est un fils à papa pourri gâté, je pourrais peut-être faire un effort pour toi ?

Hermione, touchée par ces paroles, décida d'en parler à Ginny. Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, y compris ses suspicions à propos de Malefoy senior.

- Tu penses vraiment que mini-Malefoy aurait pu te dire ça sous l'influence du Mangemort-à-queue-de-cheval ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione haussa un sourcil à l'entente des surnoms que Ginny avait donné à Drago et à Lucius mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Une sonnerie retentit, signe que les cours devaient commencer. Elles sortirent rapidement de la bibliothèque et Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots pour son cours de potion tandis que Ginny partait vers le parc pour rejoindre son cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Hermione arriva alors que le professeur faisait entrer les élèves.

- Tiens, tiens, une nouvelle, dit-il en observant Hermione qui venait juste de s'asseoir à côté de Neville Longdubat. Vous êtes ?

- Hermione Granger, répondit-elle.

- Très bien. J'aimerais vous parler de l'examen qui aura lieu à la fin de l'année et qui marquera la fin de vos études à Poudlard : les ASPICs, reprit le professeur Slughorn.

Hermione n'écoutait plus, elle feuilletait son livre de potion, n'en ayant pas eu le temps pendant l'été, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un regard posé sur elle. Elle leva la tête et chercha dans la classe qui la regardait. Puis ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Drago qui ne se détourna pas. A son plus grand déplaisir, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il était toujours aussi... aussi... parfait. Une peau laiteuse, des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, yeux qui étaient d'ailleurs magnifiquement magnifiques. En sentant son regard sur elle, un regard qu'elle avait souvent vu lors de leurs nombreuses nuits, un regard de désir mais aussi et surtout d'amour, elle se remémorait ces fameuses nuits, en particulier le corps de cet homme si tendre et si sauvage à la fois, en conséquence, elle se mit à rougir encore plus ce qui arracha un sourire à Drago. Si elle s'attendait à voir un sourire sur son visage, cela aurait été un sourire narquois et moqueur, le sourire qu'il réservait à toutes les personnes qu'il détestait. Pourtant, celui qu'il avait à ce moment là était attendri, amoureux et un peu triste aussi. Elle se retourna pour voir si Pansy Parkinson ou une autre de ces cruches ne se trouvait pas derrière elle, mais non, à moins qu'il sourit de cette façon à Ron, il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle se promit de lui parler aujourd'hui, enfin seulement si elle le croisait dans un couloir et qu'il était seul. Elle reprit l'étude de son livre de potion savourant la sensation que procurait son regard posé sur elle.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Explications, révélations, oui, mais pardon ?

Après le cour de potions qui durait trois heures, Hermione sortit rapidement du cachot, souhaitant échapper au regard agréable mais pesant de son ancien amant. Elle se dirigea plus tranquillement vers la salle commune des Gryffondors car étant libre jusqu'à la reprise des cours après le déjeuner, elle voulait passer voir son fils puis aller à la bibliothèque pendant les deux heures précédant le repas. Harry et Ron étaient partis faire une ballade dans le parc. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se sentir à l'aise dans le rôle de mère d'Hermione et évitaient de se retrouver trop souvent avec elle et son bébé sans Ginny.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre alors que Misty s'apprêtait à lui donner un des biberons qu'elle avait préparé.

- Laisse, Misty, puisque je suis là, je vais m'en occuper, dit-elle en s'avançant pour prendre Nicolas.

- Bien, Miss. Voulez-vous que Misty revienne plus tard ? demanda l'elfe.

- Non, reste, ça ne sera pas long, répondit-elle en s'installant sur son lit avec le bébé, je te le rends après, je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

Misty resta sans bouger pendant qu'Hermione allaitait Nicolas. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Hermione se leva, mit son bébé dans les bras de l'elfe et sortit.

Elle était dans le couloir de la bibliothèque. Elle regardait les tableaux autour d'elle et ne vit donc pas une porte s'ouvrir sur sa droite et une main attraper son poignet et l'entraîner dans la pièce. La jumelle de cette main trouva sa place sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne crie pas de surprise.

- Ne crie pas, ce n'est que moi, dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il la lâcha alors et elle examina la pièce, ne souhaitant pas le regarder tout de suite. C'était une salle de classe qui semblait abandonnée depuis quelques temps. Il faisait noir mais quelque rais de lumières réussissaient à percer à travers les fenêtres encrassées. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle posa son regard sur l'homme à qui appartenait la voix : Drago Malefoy. (Que la personne qui n'avait pas deviné se cache de honte, lol) Il la regardait avec le même regard qu'en cours de potion, celui qui la stressait mais la ravissait en même temps. Elle se força à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Qui pouvait lui résister avec ce regard là ? Certainement pas elle ! Pourtant, elle résista et à sa plus grande surprise elle réussit même à lui rendre un regard froid et légérement méchant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle avec une impassibilité qui l'étonnait elle-même.

- Juste parler, répondit-il calmement sans aucune animosité dans la voix.

- Parler de quoi ? demanda-t-elle agressivement. De la façon dont tu m'as lâchement jetée ? Du pire été de ma vie ? De ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as clairement traitée de...

- Je veux qu'on s'explique... ou plutôt que je m'explique, ajouta-t-il en voyant son expression outrée. On s'est aimés comme des fous pendant quelques mois, on peut bien avoir une conversation civilisée aujourd'hui, non ?

L'évocation de leur ancienne relation fit remonter les souvenirs joyeux, les douloureux mais surtout les larmes. Elle bénissait Drago de l'avoir entraînée dans une salle si sombre, bien qu'elle réussissait à refouler ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses yeux humides.

- On s'est vraiment aimés comme des fous ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement. Quand on aime comme un fou, on ne couche pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ou alors je suis vieux jeu et la mode c'est de coucher à droite à gauche pour prouver son amour.

Il resta silencieux, conscient que lui faire avaler que tout ce qu'il avait dit était exprès pour lui faire du mal afin qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais le revoir serait très difficile, son caractère n'arrangeant rien.

- Alors ? Tu ne réponds pas ? Pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu as honte, toi le grand Drago Malefoy, tombeur de ces dames ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix où la colère commençait à percer.

- Je ne voulais pas...

- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Coucher avec ces filles ? Me faire du mal ? N'être qu'un cafard répugnant ? dit-elle totalement énervée à présent.

Il lui lança un regard étonné.

- Ne prend pas cet air étonné, j'ai le droit de t'insulter même si mes insultes sont... ridicules, admit-elle en perdant un peu de sa colère face à son impassiblité.

Il n'avait pas dit une phrase entière depuis déjà quelques minutes et ne semblait pas en avoir l'envie. Mais elle, elle voulait qu'il parle, elle le préférait énervé et susceptible car c'est comme ça qu'elle le connaissait et elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais s'avouer qu'il avait autant changé sans qu'elle le sache lui brisait le coeur car ça voulait dire qu'il avait vécu sans elle et elle ne le supportait pas.

- Dis quelque chose, dit-elle complètement calme. Explique-toi. C'est bien ce que tu voulais faire, non ?

- Ce jour-là... je ne voulais pas que tu partes, dit-il en fixant son regard malgré la faible luminosité.

Flash-back :

_Drago venait de sortir de sa chambre où Hermione venait de lui annoncer que dans quelques mois il allait être père. Il se décida à aller marcher dans le parc afin de se mettre les idées au clair. _

_Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout et d'accompagner Hermione dans sa grossesse et dans l'éducation de leur enfant. "Leur enfant"... Cela lui avait paru bizarre au début de dire ça et puis il s'était finalement dit que c'était une idée, certes effrayante mais aussi très attrayante. C'est vai, il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne auparavant alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait laisser tomber la personne la plus importante de sa vie à cause de quelque chose d'encore plus beau : un enfant ? Non, il était décidé, il allait être papa et un bon ! Pas un comme... comme... son père, par exemple. Cet homme était l'exemple à suivre si on voulait être un père cruel n'accordant aucune marque de gentillesse et d'amour à son enfant. Il redoutait d'avoir été trop bien conditionné depuis son enfance et qu'en conséquence, il devienne une sorte de robot suivant les ordres d'un sale chauve complètement taré et de vouloir former son enfant à être un pantin. Mais il savait au fond de lui que Hermione l'avait changé. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien laissé paraître à son "cher" père mais le simple fait de l'aimer était déjà un changement. _

_Il poussa la lourde porte de bois qui fermait l'accès à l'intérieur du manoir et entra. Son père était devant lui, l'attendant apparemment pour lui parler._

_ - Père ? demanda-t-il avec un respect feint dans la voix._

_ - Alors comme ça la Sang-de-Bourbe est enceinte de toi ? dit-il d'un ton froid._

_A ces mots, Drago blanchit instantanément. Il avait désormais de sérieux doutes quand à son implication dans la vie de l'enfant si son père en avait eu connaissance._

_ - Co... comment savez-vous cela ? demanda Drago, l'air perdu._

_ - Regarde-toi ! répondit son père méchamment. Que tu te sois entiché d'une Sang-de-Bourbe passe encore, après tout si c'est seulement pour assouvir tes pulsions, je peux comprendre... je dois d'ailleurs avouer que tu as bon goût... mais qu'elle tombe enceinte de toi est inadmissible. Personne ne doit savoir de qui est l'enfant, c'est compris ? Fais en sorte qu'elle te déteste et qu'elle ne veuille plus te voir. Je pense que ce sera une tâche facile, elle a l'air d'être d'une fierté égale à celle des Sang-Purs. La moindre petite insulte venant de toi la mettra hors d'elle, les hormones jouant, elle sera partie en deux temps, trois mouvements, dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Tu es différent depuis que tu la fréquentes et je ne veux plus de ça, fils, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?_

_ - Oui, père, dit-il, impassible alors que l'envie de le tirer par les cheveux à travers tout le Chemin de Traverse se faisait ressentir._

_ - J'aurais bien réglé les choses moi-même et d'une manière plus... radicale, mais le Maître veut qu'on se fasse discret pour le moment. Donc plus rien de radical jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je compte sur toi pour accomplir cette tâche aussi bien que je l'aurais fait, dit-il en partant._

_Drago monta donc dans la chambre en réfléchissant à quoi dire pour blesser Hermione afin qu'elle ne revienne pas le relancer plus tard en donnant ainsi la possiblité à son père de la tuer elle et son enfant._

_Il ouvrit la porte et essaya de transformer son regard triste en quelque chose de méchant et ce n'est qu'en pensant à son père qu'il réussit à mettre un masque de dégoût sur son visage que Hermione crut lui être destiné à elle. S'en suivit un dispute dont chaque mot qu'ils avaient prononcé déchiraient un peu plus son coeur déjà meurtri de devoir abandonner la femme qu'il aimait et son enfant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais._

Fin du flash-back.

Hermione était restée silencieuse pendant toute la durée du récit de Drago et maintenant qu'il avait fini elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait baissé les yeux et n'osait apparemment plus la regarder, ayant peur de sa réaction. Au cours de ce récit, il lui avait clairement dit qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et que cet amour, qu'il croyait mort, s'était réveillé lorsqu'il l'avait vue traverser la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le pardonner, elle se souvint de quelque chose qu'il avait dit : son père lui avait dit que seuls quelques mots suffiraient à la faire s'en aller, hors il avait argumenté, parlant de frasques sexuelles et allant même jusqu'à la traiter de trainée. Elle était bien consciente qu'il avait dit ça pour la protéger mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner des mots si durs. Il l'avait profondément blessée et il fallait qu'elle passe au-dessus de tout cela et pour ça elle avait besoin de temps.

Elle se leva du pupitre où elle s'était installée faisant lever la tête à Drago. Elle se retourna et commença à avancer vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta et dit :

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Elle avait employé exactement les mêmes mots que quand il était sorti de la chambre après qu'elle lui ait annoncé sa grossesse de façon à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était terriblement blessée et qu'elle se souvenait de tout.

- Laisse-moi du temps, dit-elle en sortant.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant, dans la salle, un Drago effondré.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Deuxième premier pas.

Après que Hermione soit allé à la bibliothèque où elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu travailler, réfléchissant sans arrêt à la conversation qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt avec Drago. Bien sûr, elle se doutait que son père avait eu une quelconque incidence sur sa réaction par rapport à sa grossesse, mais elle trouvait cette explication trop facile. Au déjeuner, elle demeura silencieuse, réfléchissant encore et toujours. Cette attitude inquièta quelque peu Harry, Ron et Ginny qui n'avait pas eu connaissance des dernières nouvelles. Hermione se promit de lui en faire part le soir-même. Quelques minutes après être entrée dans la Grande Salle, elle vit Drago entrer. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine et s'était mis en retrait, signe que personne ne devait venir lui parler, à moins d'avoir des envies suicidaires inavouées. Elle eut un pincement au coeur en le voyant ainsi mais le seul souvenir du regard qu'il lui avait lancé il y a quelques mois suffit à lui faire oublier sa culpabilité. Après le repas, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers ses cours de l'après-midi accompagnée de Ron et de Harry.

Le soir venu, après le dîner, elle monta dans sa salle commune, s'assit près du feu avec Ginny et lui raconta les événements de ce matin.

- Pourquoi ne lui pardonnes-tu pas ? Tu avais des doutes, tu me l'as dit, sur son père, lui dit Ginny.

- Je sais bien, mais j'ai du mal à le pardonner, pourtant je l'aime encore, peut-être même plus qu'avant... mais j'ai un fils maintenant et...

- ... et il a besoin d'un père, l'interrompit Ginny.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre ce que j'ai souffert si Drago nous refais le même coup. Il l'a fait une fois, je ne peux pas me jeter dans ses bras tout de suite, je n'ai pas assez confiance, et puis... je dois avouer que... j'ai ma fierté, dit-elle rougissante.

- Ta fierté ? dit Ginny, estomaquée. Tu devrais mettre ta fierté au placard, Hermione, pour ton fils au moins. C'est d'un père qu'il a besoin pas d'une mère fière. De plus, son père est bien assez fier pour deux et même plus. Tu sais que tu as besoin de lui, tu sais que Nicolas a besoin de lui, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si, mais est-ce que si son père sort de prison un jour et lui demande de laisser tomber sa famille il ne le refera pas ? demanda-t-elle en se levant et en faisant de larges gestes. Qu'est-ce qui me l'assure ? Je t'assure, Ginny, dit-elle en se rasseyant près de son amie, j'essaye d'avoir de nouveau confiance lui mais, être trahie à ce point, ça m'a brisée. Heureusement que Nicolas était là parce que mes parents morts et Drago qui m'avait laissée tomber je n'avais plus que mon gros ventre, qui contenait tout ce que j'aimais sur terre, à quoi me raccrocher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? demanda doucement Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, je vais le faire attendre et ce le plus longtemps que je puisse tenir loin de lui en le voyant tous les jours. Je veux qu'il paye un minimum la souffrance que j'ai ressenti. Ce n'est que justice après tout. C'est vrai, j'ai tout de même souffert quatorze longues heures pour mettre au monde un enfant de lui dont il ne voulait même pas, dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Peu après, elle entra dans sa chambre, embrassa Nicolas et alla se coucher.

Quatre mois plus tard, un samedi matin, Poudlard était en pleine effervescence. En effet, Noël approchait et surtout le bal, annoncé la veille au dîner et qui se déroulerait une semaine plus tard.

Ce matin-là, un jeune garçon se trouvait dans sa chambre, située au fin fond des cachots, allongé sur son lit, les bras replié derrière la tête. Il réfléchissait au moyen d'inviter sa cavalière du moins celle qu'il espèrait être sa cavalière. Il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis quelques mois maintenant et déperissait, malgré tout il comprenait bien qu'elle veuille le faire attendre mais quatre longs mois ! Quatre mois qui avaient d'ailleurs été un supplice... la voyant tous les jours dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle, entre les cours, à la bibliothèque, dans le parc et surtout dans ses pensées.

Il avait décidé de l'inviter au bal car peut-être s'était-elle dit qu'après plusieurs mois il avait abandonné et s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte que personne d'autre ne pourrait la remplacer, que personne d'autre ne serait aussi parfaite qu'elle, aussi... elle tout simplement. Il la voulait, elle et personne d'autre. Enfin, il voulait aussi connaître son fils et avoir la chance d'être père. C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'il avait décidé d'aller lui parler aujourd'hui même dès qu'il la verrait. Qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un l'importait peu, tout comme le fait qu'elle ait déjà été invitée par un aute garçon, il ferait tout pour l'avoir, même se mettre à genoux devant elle dans la Grande Salle s'il le fallait. Il pourrait avouer qui était le père de Nicolas car même si tout Poudlard connaissait l'existence du bébé d'Hermione, personne ne savait qui était son père et personne ne lui avait jamais demandé, à part les Serpentards qui ne se privaient pas pour lui faire des répliques acerbes dès qu'elle sortait son fils de sa chambre pour lui faire prendre l'air. Il avait d'ailleurs longuement observé son enfant depuis une fenêtre quand elle le sortait dans le parc, certes il ne le voyait pas très bien mais il l'imaginait très beau, à l'image de sa maman.

Le jeune homme se leva, passa une chemise et sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Le même matin, une jeune fille se réveillait doucement. Elle alla voir son bébé avant de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller. Elle avait donné une journée de repos à Misty ayant décidé de s'occuper un peu de son fils. Elle prit donc Nicolas dans ses bras après l'avoir nourri et l'emmena avec elle dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le prendre souvent avec elle, beaucoup d'élèves en était d'ailleurs ravis, certains restaient même "gagas" devant lui et au final elle ne l'avait que très peu dans les bras mais elle aimait voir son fils autant sollicité. Il était déjà un Don Juan alors qu'il ne savait même pas dire un mot ! "A l'image de son père", pensa-t-elle. Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la Grande Salle déjà animée à une heure si matinale pour un samedi. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle face aux deux amoureux qui étaient dans leur phase "on se lâche plus d'une semelle et surtout on essaye de battre un record d'apné". Les laissant roucouler en paix, elle se tourna vers Ron et lui dit un "Bonjour !" joyeux auquel il répondit un vague "salut...". Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas, ayant appris à connaître l'humeur du matin de Ron : très, très mauvaise. Elle posa le berceau de Nicolas à côté d'elle répondant au sourire que venait de lui lancer son fils et commença à beurrer une de ses tartines.

Drago était à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, Hermione devant lui, son courage commença à partir en courant. Si elle disait non, il serait non seulement anéanti mais, en plus, la plupart des élèves présents se feraient une joie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Finalement, il se décida, c'était sa dernière année à passer à Poudlard et donc son dernier bal de Noël, une fête qui avait désormais une signification pour eux deux car c'était à cette occasion qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il la regarda une dernière fois, elle était si belle, son coeur fondit quand il la vit faire un sourire à leur enfant. "Leur enfant", l'enjeu était double, s'il la perdait, il perdait aussi son bébé et rien que l'idée lui était insupportable. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la Grande Salle, mais au lieu de se diriger vers la table des Serpentards il alla vers celle des Gryffondors. Un silence commença à s'installer, silence qui fut complet lorsqu'il s'arrêta derrière Hermione dont le doigt était entouré par une petite main potelée qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Tout d'un coup, Hermione se rendit compte du silence soudain et son sang se figea quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

- Hermione...


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Situation débloquée ?

Elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite, sachant très bien que ce qui avait causé ce silence était un fait inhabituel : un Serpentard à la table des Gryffondors. Fait encore plus inhabituel pour les élèves de Poudlard : Drago Malefoy appelant une Gryffondor par son prénom.

Ginny voyant que Hermione n'avait aucune réaction lui chuchota doucement :

- Hermione, mini-Malefoy est derrière toi.

Hermione hocha imperceptiblement la tête et ôta son doigt de la main de Nicolas. Elle commença à se lever pour lui parler mais elle fut devancée par Harry et Ron qui étaient debout, l'air furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, Malefoy ? demanda Ron d'un ton agressif.

- Range tes griffes, Weasley, je veux juste lui parler, dit Drago calmement ne lâchant pas Hermione des yeux.

- Vas parler à une de tes groupies, Malefoy, à cette table, elles te détestent toutes, dit Harry légérement plus calme que Ron.

- Je n'en veux aucune autre, dit-il dans un souffle.

Bien qu'il ait dit cette phrase sur un ton très bas, le silence présent dans la Grande Salle permit à tous les élèves d'entendre la phrase la plus surprenante qu'ils aient pu écouter venant de Drago Malefoy. La personne la plus surprise était Hermione, car comme Drago l'avait pensé, elle n'avait plus osé venir lui parler de peur de se faire jeter. En effet, elle avait réussi à passer au-dessus de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a un mois déjà mais voyant que celui-ci n'essayait même pas de lui adresser la parole, elle avait pensé qu'il avait tourné la page. Mais le savoir derrière elle, disant qu'il ne voulait qu'elle était euphorisant, malgré tout elle se retint de se jeter sur lui en l'embrassant à pleine bouche bien qu'elle n'ait que cette chose en tête.

- Hermione..., répéta-t-il, je sais que tu m'en veux et je comprends parfaitement, mais... j'aimerais quand même t'inviter au bal de samedi prochain, on aura l'occasion de discuter et de se remémorer plein de choses, enfin tu vois quoi...

Elle ne répondit rien, sachant très bien quelles étaient ces choses. Accepter ou pas ? Après tout, elle avait voulu revenir vers lui il y a plus d'un mois, mais maintenant que la chose se concrétisait, ses craintes initiales revenaient au galop.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron étaient toujours aux prises avec Malefoy, le traitant de tous les noms, alors que Drago restait stoïque, toujours le regard tourné vers Hermione qui était assise lui tournant le dos.

Elle se leva doucement, provoquant ainsi le silence de Harry et de Ron. Elle se tourna vers Drago la tête baissée, n'osant pas le regarder en face pour le moment. Puis le silence devint trop pesant, alors elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y vit fut un amour et une tendresse qu'elle n'aurait jamais crus capable de Drago. Il avait les yeux légérement humides mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne se laisserait pas aller à pleurer devant tout Poudlard.

- Drago, je..., commença-t-elle.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Personne n'avait jamais appelé Malefoy par son prénom, pas même les Serpentards, et voir une Gryffondor se le permettre c'était absolument impensable. Pourtant, la seule réaction de Drago fut de jeter un regard noir à tous les élèves pour l'avoir interrompue, tous se turent, ne voulant pas attiser la colère du Serpentard. Tous, sauf Pansy qui continuait à jacasser avec Millicent Bullstrode. Drago sortit sa baguette et leur lança un sort de Silencio.

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il à continuer comme si de rien était.

- Je... je... vais réfléchir. Je te donnerais ma réponse demain, dit-elle en se saisissant du berceau de son fils et en partant.

Drago ne bougea pas sur le moment mais la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas c'est qu'elle prenne le temps d'y réfléchir pour que quelqu'un puisse lui mettre dans la tête que ce serait mauvais pour elle d'aller au bal avec le père de son enfant ou autres conneries dans ce genre. Il voulait qu'elle dise oui ou non et ce, maintenant, il voulait une réponse d'elle et d'elle seule.

- Attends, dit-il en courant pour la rattraper.

Elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et continua à se diriger nonchalamment vers la sortie.

- S'il-te-plaît, dit-il en attrapant son poignet.

- Je t'avais dit que j'avais besoin de temps, Drago, et...

- Je sais tout ça mais je t'en prie, une soirée ce n'est rien. Comme je te l'ai dit nous pourrons discuter, je ne te force à rien, seulement je voudrais un oui ou un non et je suis désolé de te presser mais je voudrais ma réponse maintenant, dit-il en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses influencer par n'importe qui, dit-il en tournant son regard vers la table des Gryffondors et plus précisément vers Harry et Ron toujours debout et les fixant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire, dit-elle d'un ton agressif.

En fait, elle savait très bien qu'une soirée n'engageait à rien mais le simple fait de le savoir près d'elle quelques minutes la mettait dans un état indescriptible alors une soirée ! Elle cherchait une excuse depuis qu'il lui avait fait sa proposition car elle savait très bien qu'il ne se laisserait pas démonter par un simple non, il lui faudrait un "Non, parce que...". Le tout était de savoir quoi mettre derrière ce "parce que" et il lui faudrait une excuse en béton. Le bébé souriait en voyant ce qui se passait ne se doutant pas que son avenir familial se jouait en ce moment même.

Bien sûr ! Le bébé ! La voilà son excuse !

- Je t'en prie, Hermione, donne-moi ta réponse maintenant, dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

- Alors c'est non, répondit-elle simplement.

Encore une fois, des murmures s'élevèrent de la salle. Drago Malefoy, Don Juan de Poudlard, venait de demander à une Gryffondor en l'appelant par son prénom de venir avec lui au bal de Noël, et celle-ci avait refusé. Décidément, cette matinée était pleine de surprise.

Drago ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Il faut que je m'occupe de Nicolas, je passe beaucoup moins de temps avec lui avec les cours c'est pourquoi je ne compte pas venir au bal et passer une soirée avec lui.

Drago réfléchit rapidement. C'était un argument parfait et il aurait du mal à le contrer.

- Je peux venir ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Hermione était soufflée, il avait réussi à trouver une parade et une bonne !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais oui, dit-elle d'un ton où la panique de ne pas échapper à une soirée avec lui commençait à percer.

- Mais parce que c'est autant mon fils que le tien, dit-il d'une voix plus forte qui permit à tous les élèves de l'entendre.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Début de rapprochement.

BOUM ! Ronald Weasley venait de s'écraser lamentablement au sol emportant avec lui son assiette et en se cognant violemment la tête au banc. Les élèves détournèrent leur attention de Hermione et Drago pour la porter sur Harry et Ginny qui essayaient de ranimer Ron qui était tombé dans les pommes.

Hermione, qui était trop paniquée et en colère pour se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer, regardait Drago d'une manière qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Comment osait-il affirmer cela alors qu'il ne voulait pas de lui il y a quelques mois ?

- Alors, maintenant c'est ton fils et non plus celui de mes "clients" ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique et énervé.

Elle avait dit cette phrase assez fort pour que l'attention des élèves reviennent sur eux.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé et que j'étais obligé.

- Oui peut-être mais rends-toi compte que c'est plus difficile de dire que tu es désolé que d'oublier.

- Crois-moi, je n'ai pas oublié non plus et j'ai très mal aussi en repensant à tout ça mais le fait est que tu m'as assez puni comme ça. De plus, tu punis aussi notre fils, il a besoin d'un père je te rappelle !

- C'est vrai mais pour l'instant il s'en sort très bien sans, alors je te remercie mais il n'a pas besoin de ta compagnie. Tu ne lui servirais à rien. Les seules choses qu'il fait sont manger, dormir, salir sa couche et gazouiller, et je dois dire que je m'en sors très bien.

- Tu le laisse bien à un elfe de maison pendant les cours, une soirée de plus ou de moins ou est la différence ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait d'accord avec moi ? Il voudrais sûrement que ses deux parents s'entendent bien. Alors, je t'en prie passe la soirée avec moi, samedi ou un autre jour, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi pour que tu puisses me pardonner.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione. Comment dire non, lorsqu'il invoquait son fils comme excuse pour se réconcilier ?

- Très bien, j'irais avec toi au bal., dit-elle avant de se retourner et de partir.

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione était dans sa chambre avec Ginny. Elles se préparaient pour le bal qui devait avoir lieu dans cinq heures. Harry et Ron avaient été abasourdis quand ils les avait entendues dire qu'elles allaient se préparer maintenant mais n'avaient rien dit.

La semaine d'Hermione avait été éprouvante, les élèves ayant été très étonnés de la révélation qui leur avait été faite. Néanmoins, une chose s'était produite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier et surtout qui la rendait d'une humeur très joyeuse.

Flash-back :

_Hemione marchait dans un couloir juste avant le couvre-feu. Elle retournait à sa salle commune ayant été travailler à la bibliothèque quelques heures. En chemin, elle croisa un groupe de Serpentards avec à leur tête la poule qui n'était jamais loin de Drago : Pansy Parkinson. Elle se trouvait avec deux autres filles et trois garçons. Elle reconnut parmi eux Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle et Millicent Bullstrode. _

_ - Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, on utilise le sortilège de l'Imperium sur Malefoy maintenant ? C'est pas très Gryffondor tout ça, dit Pansy d'un ton ironique._

_Hermione essaya de les dépasser en allant sur le côté mais les deux armoires s'y opposèrent. Elle commença à paniquer. _

_ - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Hermione calmement avec, néanmoins, une pointe de lassitude dans la voix._

_ - Pourquoi ? Tu veux déjà nous quitter ? demanda Zabini en s'approchant d'elle doucement._

_Hermione recula instinctivement. Malheureusement, Poudlard est constitué de mur et l'un d'eux la freina, faisant d'elle une proie facile pour Zabini-le-rapace._

_ - Et bien, quoi ? Tu as peur ? demanda Zabini a seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. _

_Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps et son parfum la dégoûtait. "Heureusement qu'il est riche car il doit mettre la bouteille entière tous les matins", se dit-elle._

_ - Malefoy a bien eu la chance de te toucher, pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas la même possibilité aux autres ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux._

_Derrière lui, Hermione voyait le petit groupe rigoler alors qu'il avait mis sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle avait envie de lui rétorquer que Drago avait pu l'avoir car il avait des attributs plus impressionnants qu'un enfant d'un an, mais elle se retint de justesse. Pas la peine de lui donner encore plus l'envie de montrer que "l'enfant d'un an" était aussi bien bâti que Drago. _

_Il continuait de plus en plus à monter sa main sous sa jupe jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui crache au visage. Il ôta lentement sa main de sa cuisse, les rires derrière s'étaient tus. Il ramena sa main à son visage afin d'enlever le crachat d'Hermione. Cela fait, il la regarda avec une lueur démente dans les yeux._

_ - Tu vas voir, sale Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il d'un ton glacial tout en levant sa main sur elle afin de la frapper._

_Hermione ferma les yeux, attendant le coup... qui ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit prudemment un oeil puis l'autre afin de voir Drago donner un dernier coup de pied dans l'estomac de Zabini qu'il avait précédemment mis à terre._

_ - Et maintenant, tirez-vous, bande de débiles, dit Drago agressivement._

_Les Serpentards commencèrent à partir, mais Drago les retint._

_ - Emmenez cet abruti avec vous, son existence me rend malade._

_Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent prudemment. Ils étaient peut-être stupides mais ils connaissaient Drago et lorsqu'il se mettait à frapper de cette façon-là c'est qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver qu'on soit taillé dans une armoire ou non._

_Zabini emmené et les Serpentards partis, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls. _

_ - Merci, Drago, dit Hermione simplement toujours accôtée au mur._

_ - Ce n'est rien. Je n'allais tout de même pas les laisser faire du mal à la mère de mon enfant... et à celle que j'aime, rajouta-t-il en chuchotant et en s'approchant doucement d'elle._

_Depuis samedi, c'est-à-dire deux jours, il ne se cachait plus du tout, la regardant ouvertement en cours, dans la Grande Salle et lui adressant des sourires dès qu'il la croisait. _

_Hermione se rendit soudain compte de la situation : elle et Drago dans un couloir plus que sombre, elle contre un mur, lui très proche d'elle. Elle le savait : la situation allait dégénnérer si elle ne faisait rien. Elle lui adressa donc un petit sourire et se retira, marchant vers les escaliers afin de remonter à sa salle commune._

_ - Hermione, attends, je te raccompagne, dit-il en courant derrière elle._

_"Décidément, il ne fait que courir après moi", se dit-elle en se rappelant les événements de la Grande Salle._

_ - Non, laisse, ça ira._

_ - Je préfère, après tout ça a failli être dangereux pour toi tout à l'heure, dit-il en la regardant d'un air inquiet._

_ - Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne m'ont rien fait du tout._

_ - Oui, mais ils auraient pu et..._

_ - Mais tu étais là, l'interrompit Hermione._

_ - Oui, heureusement. _

_Un silence s'installa alors qu'ils continuaient à monter vers le 5è étage._

_ - On se rejoint à quelle heure, samedi ? reprit Drago._

_ - A 8h devant la Grande Salle ?_

_ - D'accord. J'attends cette soirée avec impatience._

_Hermione frissona. Il avait dit ça de la même façon que quand il lui parlait alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour, doucement et d'un ton presque caressant. Drago remarqua qu'elle avait tremblé._

_ - Tu as froid ?_

_ - Non, ce n'est rien. Enfin, c'est que... non rien, laisse tomber._

_ - Dis-moi, je t'écoute._

_ - Non, rien je t'assure._

_ - Hermione, parle-moi, si on doit se réconcilier un jour il faut que tu parles, dit-il en s'arrêtant au milieu de l'escalier._

_Hermione hésita. Lui dire ça maintenant les gênerait tous les deux, sûrement elle plus que lui, mais elle se lança._

_ - Je... C'est la manière dont tu as dis ça, c'est tout, dit-elle essayant d'esquiver la vérité._

_ - C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil._

_Voilà qu'il allait se moquer d'elle, elle en était certaine._

_ - En fait, commença-t-elle en se tordant les mains, ça m'a rappelé quand nous... enfin, quand tu... je veux dire, quand..._

_Drago sourit face à sa gêne. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais ses joues légérement rosies le faisaient toujours autant fantasmer. Hermione vit son sourire et crut qu'il se moquait d'elle._

_ - Si tu te moques de moi alors que je n'ai rien dis, je préfère me taire, dit-elle en reprenant sa montée._

_ - Non, attends, dit-il en lui attrapant le bras, je m'excuse, continue._

_Elle se lança. Après tout, elle aurait pu être gênée maintes et maintes fois vu ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux. Cela n'allait pas être une petite phrase qui lui ferait peur._

_ - Voilà, ça m'a rappelé quand nous faisions l'amour et que tu me chuchotais des petits mots au creux de l'oreille, dit-elle en ne lâchant pas son regard afin de voir sa réaction._

_Un silence suivit cette révélation, puis Drago sourit. Il se rappelait lui aussi de ces moments merveilleux. Il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas la gêner encore plus mais ne cessa pas de la regarder avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. A la vue de ce regard, Hermione continua à monter les marches et quelques minutes plus tard, dans un silence total, ils atteignirent le tableau de la grosse dame qui commençait à somnoler._

_ - Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. Bonne nuit, Drago, à samedi, dit-elle avant de prononcer le mot de passe et de passer l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre et essayant surtout de fuir un baiser qu'elle sentait venir gros comme une montagne._

_ - De rien et à samedi, Amour, dit-il en regardant le tableau se refermer. _

_Hermione avait entendu ses derniers mots et en était toute retournée. "Amour", c'était le surnom par lequel il l'appelait sans cesse lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle adorait ça et le ré-entendre était extrèmement plaisant. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, et , Misty partie, elle s'occupa de son bébé puis se coucha._

Fin du flash-back.

Après cette soirée, elle n'avait pas reparlé à Drago mais elle savait très bien que cette soirée serait décisive pour eux deux.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Le bal.

Hermione avait décidé d'écouter les conseils de Ginny et de ne pas écouter sa raison mais ses sentiments. La rouquine lui avait dit d'essayer de ne pas penser à ce que Drago avait fait ou pourrait faire mais à ce qu'elle avait envie de faire.

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi. Dans cinq heures, Hermione se trouverait devant les portes de la Grande Salle au bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. A cette idée, elle sourit, sachant très bien que même s'il n'y avait pas un rapprochement significatif entre eux durant cette soirée, ce serait tout de même un moment agréable car elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec Drago. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils étaient si bien ensemble. Ce qui primait dans leur relation c'était leur présence de communication, leur confiance l'un en l'autre et leur complicité. Elle se souvenait de nombreuses soirées qu'ils avaient passées devant un feu de cheminée à se raconter leur enfance, lui dans le monde des sorciers, elle, dans celui des Moldus. Ils riaient beaucoup et s'endormaient souvent sur le canapé, leurs discussions se terminant très tard. Ils se confiaient aussi beaucoup l'un à l'autre, Drago racontant des épisodes douloureux de sa vie où son père était l'un des principaux acteurs alors qu'Hermione l'écoutait attentivement sans dire un seul mot, sachant très bien qu'il avait juste besoin de parler sans être jugé.

Ginny la sortit de ses pensées en lui disant d'aller prendre une douche pendant qu'elle chercherait des coiffures dans des magazines de mode sorcière. Hermione obéit et prit la direction de la salle de bains.

Elle en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard et Ginny lui montra les quelques photos qui lui avaient plues.

Deux heures plus tard, elles avaient toutes deux choisi ce qu'elles désiraient et commencèrent à s'habiller, se maquiller, etc... Elles eurent fini environ un quart d'heure avant de devoir rejoindre la Grande Salle et leurs cavaliers respectifs.

Elles étaient en haut des marches et étaient légérement nerveuses quant à ce que les autres penseraient d'elles. Néanmoins, reprenant un peu de confiance en elles, elles commençèrent à descendre les marches d'un pas lent afin de ne pas tomber et rouler en bas de marches tels deux tonneaux.

Drago avait repéré Hermione dès qu'elle était apparue en haut des marches mais il avait détourné ses yeux pour vois si les garçons qui attendaient eux aussi leurs cavalières la regardait comptant bien leur dire d'un seul regard que s'ils voulaient pouvoir un jour avoir des enfants, ils feraient mieux de poser leurs yeux sur leurs chaussures. Après avoir effectué un rapide tour des garçons qui avaient bizarrement tous baissé la tête, il revint vers Hermione qui était maintenant à quelques mètres devant lui. Il s'avança vers elle, lui fit un sourire et lui tendit son bras. Il l'amena devant les portes de la Grande Salle et ils attendirent tous les deux silencieusement qu'elles s'ouvrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans la salle décorée pour l'occasion. Ils dînèrent à la table où Harry, Ginny, Ron et sa cavalière s'étaient installés. Hermione avait été reconnaissante à Drago de bien vouloir passer cette partie de la soirée avec ses amis à elle et non pas les siens. Ce n'était pas qu'elle les détestait, mais avoir failli être frappée par l'un d'eux sous les yeux des autres qui s'en foutaient comme de leur première couche sale, n'avait pas facilité le contact entre eux, cela avait même carrément détruit toute possibilité d'amitié.

Après le dîner, Harry et Ginny allèrent danser pendant que Ron bougonnait dans son coin en disant à sa cavalière, une Serdaigle blonde, qu'il ne savait pas danser et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire des efforts. Pendant que Ron râlait, Drago se demandait comment inviter Hermione à danser. Il se trouvait ridicule. En effet, une semaine plus tôt, il lui avait demandé devant tout Poudlard de venir à cette soirée avec lui et maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à lui demander une petite danse. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui se lança.

- Drago, je m'ennuie, dit-elle sans le regarder.

Saisissant la perche qu'elle lui tendait, il lui dit :

- Tu veux danser ?

- C'est un bal, bien sûr que je veux danser. Tu attendais quoi pour m'inviter ?

- Euh... ben... en fait, je...

- Ne me dis pas qu'après samedi dernier tu avais peur de m'inviter pour une danse ?

"Décidément, on est vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre", se dit-il.

Il lui sourit, se leva et lui tendit sa main. Elle la prit et fut saisie d'un frisson. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas pris sa main ? "Trop longtemps", se dit-elle. Et elle su : elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant et pour toute sa vie.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Tendresse sous la neige.

Il l'emmena au centre de la piste où quelques couples étaient déjà en train de danser. Depuis qu'il l'avait invité à danser, Hermione se sentait seule dans la salle, elle ne voyait qu'elle et Drago et n'entendait que la musique. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur sa taille. Hermione frissona de nouveau à ce contact. Drago le remarqua et lui sourit. Ils se mirent à danser en ne lâchant pas les yeux de l'autre.

La chanson se termina et ils s'écartèrent légèrement pour applaudir le groupe qui jouait ce soir, puis la lente musique fut remplacée par quelque chose d'un peu plus rythmé. Hermione et Drago allèrent s'asseoir à leur table où il n'y avait plus que Ron.

- Où est ta cavalière ? demanda Hermione.

- Elle s'est enfui, répondit-il simplement.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Elle voulait danser, je ne voulais pas, quelqu'un l'a invitée et elle a presque couru vers lui. Je ne pense pas que je la reverrais ce soir, expliqua-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, Ron.

- Bof, c'est pas grave, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu veux un conseil, Weasley ? demanda Drago qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la fin de la danse.

- Venant de toi, j'hésite, rétorqua Ron plissant les yeux de manière suspicieuse.

Balayant ses paroles de la main, il répondit :

- Si tu veux garder une fille, fais des efforts et danse au moins une fois. De cette façon, elle voit que tu tiens à elle au point de faire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas et que tu ne sais pas faire.

- C'est pas un mauvais conseil. Je... merci, Malefoy, dit Ron qui avait l'air de souffrir le martyr en disant ces mots.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour elle et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

- Pas de quoi, dit Drago légèrement surpris.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis reprit, parlant bien plus bas :

- Et si tu aimes cette fille, ne fais rien pour la blesser même si tes parents la détestent.

Hermione surprise le regarda. Il la fixait sans ciller. Ron, se sentant de trop, se leva et se dirigea vers sa cavalière qui était assise dans un coin de la salle. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva pour essayer de le semer mais il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'emmena sur la piste de danse à sa plus grande surprise. Néanmoins, charmée par ce revirement, elle se laissa faire et ils se mirent à danser.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Drago étaient sortis de la Grande Salle. Ils étaient dans le parc et marchaient autour du lac, sans parler, sans se regarder, juste pensant à ce qu'ils pourraient dire et à ce qu'ils pourraient faire.

Tout d'un coup, ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et ouvrirent la bouche pour se mettre à parler mais voyant l'autre qui voulait dire quelque chose, ils la refermèrent en même temps. Puis, sans prévenir, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient tous les deux à terre toujours en pleine crise de fou rire. Drago s'arrêta et la regarda reprendre ses esprits. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit comme ça et le faire avec elle était revigorant. Elle s'immobilisa soudainement et tourna la tête vers lui. La neige avait commencé à tomber et des souvenirs leur emplirent la tête

Flash-back :

_Hermione et Drago étaient en France, quelques jours après leur première rencontre. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour avant le départ de Drago. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, ils étaient dans un parc. Drago était assis le dos appuyé contre un arbre et Hermione était tout contre lui, au chaud dans sa cape. Ils étaient là depuis le matin et n'avaient cessé de discuter depuis lors, parlant de leurs études, de leurs projets et de leur avenir qu'ils espéraient tous deux commun. La neige s'était mise à tomber il y avait déjà quelques minutes mais, trop absorbés par le regard de l'autre, ils ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser et de fil en aiguille, Drago les avait fait transplaner dans la chambre d'Hermione et ce fut cette nuit-là que Nicolas fut conçu apportant avec lui son lot de problèmes et de joie comme tout enfant._

Fin du flash-back.

Ils se regardaient intensément depuis déjà quelques secondes se rapprochant doucement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et doucement, savourant le goût de l'autre tant désiré depuis plusieurs mois. Puis, Hermione rompit le baiser sans s'écarter pour autant. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Je crois que j'ai déjà répondu à cette question il y a quelques secondes, non ? répondit-elle en chuchotant.

- Je préfère que tu me le dise avec des mots. Je veux être sûr.

- Oui, je te pardonne, Drago.

Il était tellement habitué à être appelé "Malefoy" que quand quelqu'un osait l'appeler par son prénom il était mal à l'aise et parfois même en colère, mais quand c'était elle qui l'appelait "Drago", ça paraissait si... normal, doux, tendre et parfait. Tout ce qui la qualifiait, en fait. Elle était la perfection même pour lui : un mélange de femme de caractère, de femme enfant et de mère attentionnée. Il ne l'aimait pas sans raison, pour lui elle était LA femme.

- Merci, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Hermione pense à un détail qui avait tout de même son importance : Nicolas.

- Est-ce que tu veux connaître ton fils ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est ce que je désire depuis toujours, Amour, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le château, main dans la main.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Enfin !

Ils montèrent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, profitant silencieusement de la présence de l'autre. Hermione était nerveuse. Nicolas n'était qu'un petit bébé mais elle avait l'impression de présenter Drago à son père pour lui annoncer son prochain mariage. Drago, de son côté, n'avait qu'une envie : courir jusqu'au cinquième étage et serrer son fils dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Serpentards, sales bâtards, répondit Hermione doucement en lançant un coup d'oeil à Drago qui paraissait outré.

- Pourquoi ce garçon est-il ici ? demanda la grosse dame en plissant les yeux.

- Euh...

- Il n'est pas à Gryffondor, je me trompe ?

- Non, pas du tout, mais, c'est que...

- Que quoi ? l'interrompit la grosse dame.

- Que je suis le père de son fils, répondit Drago d'une voix forte et hautaine.

La grosse dame ne répondit rien et le tableau s'ouvrit laissant place à une ouverture dans le mur.

Hermione entra, suivie de Drago qui s'arrêta dans la salle commune pour observer l'antre des Gryffondors dans laquelle il n'était jamais venu auparavant. Il la trouvait un peu trop rouge à son goût mais sinon il ne trouvait rien à redire à la salle qui avait accueilli ses ennemis durant toutes ces années.

- Drago ? l'appela Hermione qui s'était arrêté en face d'une porte située près de l'entrée.

- Oui, j'arrive, répondit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

Elle poussa la porte derrière elle et entra, Drago sur ses talons.

- Bonsoir, Misty, dit Hermione.

- Bonsoir, Miss, vous n'êtes pas au bal ? demanda l'elfe.

- Plus maintenant, répondit simplement Hermione.

- Je vais vous laisser alors maintenant.

- Très bien, à demain, Misty.

L'elfe sortit de la pièce non sans jeter un regard à Drago qui observait Hermione se diriger vers un berceau.

- Bonsoir, mon chéri, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Elle prit Nicolas dans ses bras et commença à le bercer et à lui parler oubliant la présence de Drago. Quant à Drago, il l'observait amoureusement, imaginant le nombre d'enfant qu'ils auraient.

D'un coup, Hermione se retourna, voyant ainsi Drago la regarder avec un petit sourire en coin, appuyé contre un mur près de la porte. Elle s'approcha de lui et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle voyait le sourire de Drago diminuer. Elle s'arrêta devant lui.

- Drago, je te présente Nicolas, ton fils, dit-elle solenellement en lui tendant le petit.

Il hésita puis lui présenta ses bras dans lesquels elle déposa son enfant. Nicolas regarda sa mère puis dirigea ses yeux vers ceux, identiques, de son père. Drago, assez nerveux d'avoir son propre fils dans ses bras était très tendu. Nicolas, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son papa, lui fit un sourire et se mit à gazouiller en tendant les bras vers le visage de Drago. Cette réaction eut l'effet escompté et Drago se détendit tout de suite. Il sourit à son fils et commença à le bercer en lui parlant, en rigolant avec lui et en jouant au papa totalement "gaga", oubliant à son tour la présence d'Hermione qui, loin d'être vexée, était plutôt amusée et charmée par cette facette de Drago qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était au milieu de la pièce, complètement coupé de la réalité, quand il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille.

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait un autre bébé ayant besoin d'affection dans cette pièce ? demanda-t-il d'un air espiègle.

- Peut-être..., répondit doucement Hermione.

Hermione le lâcha et il s'avança vers le berceau pour poser son bébé qui venait juste de s'endormir. Il créa une bulle insonorisante autour de lui et se retourna vers Hermione. Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle doucement tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Il s'arrêta seulement alors que son torse entrait en contact avec la poitrine d'Hermione. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il se retira rapidement. Hermione, qui s'attendait à plus, rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard interrogateur à Drago.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants en la regardant d'un air grave puis lui tourna le dos.

- Comment peux-tu m'aimer encore après ce que je t'ai fait ? murmura-t-il. Tu devrais me détester et ce, pour le reste de ta vie.

- Drago, je...

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

Hermione recula de surprise dûe à la réaction violente qu'il venait d'avoir mais surtout aux larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Les premières qu'elle voyait de Drago.

- Je suis un monstre, comment peux-tu rester dans la même pièce que moi ? Je devrais te dégoûter et au lieu de ça tu me prends dans tes bras, tu m'embrasses, tu me mets notre fils dans les bras.

- Drago, tu...

- Arrête, Hermione, l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver.

- Non, c'est toi qui vas arrêter, Drago, et surtout tu vas me laisser parler, compris ? dit-elle d'un ton énervé.

Drago hocha la tête en silence ayant peur de la colère d'Hermione qui pouvait s'avérer très dangereuse.

- Tu m'as expliqué il y a quelques mois que si tu avais dit tout ça, c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas que ton père nous tue, moi et Nicolas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais plus t'aimer.

- Je...

Hermione leva la main en signe de silence.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? Que tu t'excuses de nous avoir sauvé la vie au prix de notre couple ? Et bien, attention prépare-toi, ça risque d'être un choc, mais... je te pardonne, dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi je te pardonne ? Tout simplement parce que je suis là aujourd'hui et peut-être grâce à toi.

- J'aurais pu m'enfuir avec toi.

- Et vivre une vie de fugitif avec un nourrisson, oui c'est très malin, tu aurais dû y penser plus tôt.

Drago baissa la tête, signe qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison.

- S'il-te-plaît, Drago, je veux vivre avec toi. Je garderais toujours mes souvenirs mais tu les rendras moins douloureux en me rendant heureuse et en arrêtant tes bêtises, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Et il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. La nuit qu'ils passèrent après fut magique, peut-être parce qu'ils l'attendait depuis plusieurs mois ou peut-être car ils savaient qu'elle était la première de leur nouvelle vie.


	13. Epilogue

Épilogue.

Hermione descendait difficilement les escaliers du manoir Malefoy dans lequel elle avait emménagé huit ans plus tôt. Son ventre rond, qui ne redeviendrait plat que dans deux mois l'empêchait de se mouvoir correctement. C'est pourquoi elle était dans l'un des nombreux escaliers du gigantesque manoir, essayant de descendre à la cuisine, depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

Drago se demandant où était sa femme, car oui, ils s'étaient mariés à la sortie de Poudlard, se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il la vit au milieu de celui-ci, tenant la rampe d'une main et son ventre de l'autre. Il courut vers elle.

- Tu aurais du m'appeler, Amour, dit-il en lui prenant une main et en posant son autre main dans son dos, je ne veux pas que tu tombes.

- Je n'en suis qu'à sept mois de grossesse et je ressemble à une grosse barrique, alors je veux me débrouiller toute seule. Tu imagines quand je serais à terme ? On va devoir me déplacer avec une grue ! Par Merlin ! Drago ! Avec une grue !

- Mais enfin, Hermione, tu attends des triplés. C'est bon signe que tu sois si...

Il s'interrompit, captant le regard noir d'Hermione qui avait deviné la fin de sa phrase.

- Je veux dire, que ton ventre soit si représentatif de ta grossesse, se rattrapa-t-il rapidement.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Et bien, oui, dit-il, plus ton ventre est gros, plus les bébés le sont aussi, et ainsi ils seront en bonne santé.

Cet argument eut l'air de convaincre Hermione qui sourit et se laissa aider pour descendre les escaliers. Drago emmena Hermione dans le salon où il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu ne dois pas passer à l'hôpital avant de partir ?

- Non, aujourd'hui je reste avec ma femme chérie, je laisse le boulot à mes serviteurs.

- Drago, ce ne sont pas des serviteurs, ils ont le même statut de médicomage que nous, à la différence qu'ils ne dirigent pas l'hôpital.

En effet, Drago et Hermione avaient achevés brillamment leurs études de médicomage quatre ans plus tôt et avaient été engagés en tant que tel à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Le directeur était très vite devenu un excellent ami du couple et, quand, lors du dernier affrontement, il périt en essayant de sauver un blessé sur le champ de bataille, on découvrit un testament disant qu'il laissait la direction de son hôpital à ses deux grands amis. Le couple était donc devenu un autre couple dans le travail. Drago était spécialisé dans la chirurgie et avait été rapidement surnommé par les autres médicomages : "le tyran" (merci Grey's anatomy, si y'en a qui connaissent, en tout cas, c'est trop bien) alors que Hermione était médecin généraliste. Elle avait malheureusement dû arrêter le travail avant la date prévue en raison de sa grossesse très... embêtante . La médicomage qui la suivait était intraitable, étant une Weasley. En effet, Ginny Weasley était aussi devenu médicomage mais dans le service de maternité et elle suivait avec attention l'avancée de la grossesse d'Hermione.

- Oui, Amour, dit-il d'un ton las. Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ?

- Oui.

- Bon, alors c'est parti, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers un livre qui allait servir de portoloin.

- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi, Amour ?

- Mais, enfin, Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment peux-tu l'oublier ? C'est la chose à ne pas faire aujourd'hui !

- Oh ! Tu parles de Nicolas ?

"Oups", se dit Hermione.

- Euh... oui bien sûr de notre fils chéri, de quoi veux-tu que je parle ?

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air convaincue, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Bien sûr que si, dit-elle sachant très bien que dans deux minutes elle allait avoir droit à une moquerie de la part de son "cher et tendre".

- Avoue que tu pensais au cadeau ! Allez, avoue-le ! dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Écoute, Drago, les hormones me jouent des tours, c'est tout. Je suis sûre que je me serais rendue compte tout de suite que notre fils n'était pas là. De plus, il est très important aujourd'hui.

Drago lui lança un regard empreint d'outrage feint.

- Enfin, je veux dire... il est important tout le temps pour nous... et pour eux aussi remarque, dit-elle en essayant d'éviter le regard de son mari qui affichait clairement qu'il se foutait d'elle.

- Allez, je te laisse tranquille, Amour, désolé, dit-il en lui souriant. Nicolas, descends, on doit y aller !

Hermione entreprit de se lever mais abandonna.

- Drago, si tu veux que l'on soit à l'heure, il va falloir que tu m'aides car le temps que je me lève ils seront déjà revenus de leur nuit de noce.

- Personnellement, qu'on soit à l'heure ou qu'on n'y aille pas, c'est pareil, je ne viens que pour te faire plaisir et montrer la famille qu'ils n'auront jamais quoi qu'ils fassent puisqu'ils ne t'ont pas pour femme.

- Au lieu de jouer les beaux parleurs, rappelle ton fils et aide-moi à me lever car que tu le veuilles au non, nous irons à ce mariage même si je pourrais me transformer en 4X4 qu'on ne verrait pas la différence. Alors, tu m'aides oui ou non ? s'impatienta Hermione qui voyait que Drago ne bougeait pas.

- Je... je crois que...

- Tu crois que quoi ?

- Que l'idée de la grue de tout à l'heure n'était pas si mauvaise.

- Drago, tu es un monstre d'égoïsme ! s'énerva Hermione.

- Ne te fâche pas, Amour, c'est juste que ça serait bien plus pratique pour t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Drago venait de voir que la poche des eaux s'était percée.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle avant de ressentir une vive douleur.

- Allez, viens ! Je vais appeler Weaslette.

- Non, Drago, c'est son mariage, ne gâche pas tout, elle a si bien préparé ce jour !

- Comment ce jour pourrait être gâché par l'arrivée de mon fils et de mes filles ? demanda-t-il en essayant de détendre Hermione.

Bizarrement, les contractions étaient de moins en moins espacées : les bébés allaient arriver très vite, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Nicolas, tu rappliques ici tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse chez Parkinson et Bullstrode. Tu n'as pas envie de les voir s'embrasser devant toi quand même ?

Nicolas arriva quelques secondes plus tard non sans avoir poussé un grand "NON, PITIÉ !"

- Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Peu importe, ajouta-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer. Tes petits frères arrivent, alors tu vas rester quelques minutes avec ta maman, le temps que j'aille chercher le médecin, c'est compris ?

Nicolas était resté immobile, la bouche ouverte depuis la phrase : "Tes petits frères arrivent". Il en rêvait depuis quatre ans mais ses parents disaient toujours "plus tard, plus tard", mais maintenant ils étaient là, dans le ventre de sa maman, et sur le point d'être là, à côté de lui.

Drago le tira de ses réflexions.

- Nico, réveille-toi, c'est compris ?

- Oui, je reste avec maman pendant que tu vas chercher tante Ginny à son mariage.

- Tout à fait.

Nicolas s'approcha de sa maman et lui prit la main.

- Euh, Nicolas, je ne te le conseille pas, dit son père en montrant sa main et celle de sa mère l'une dans l'autre.

- Pourqu...

Hermione venait d'avoir une contraction qui lui avait fait serrer la main de son fils.

- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas, maman !

- Plains-toi à ton père, c'est sa faute si je suis comme ça, il voulait des enfants mais c'est parce qu'il ne connaît pas la souffrance. En parlant de ça, Drago, ton équipe de Quidditch, tu peux te la foutre au...

- Bon, je dois y aller, dit précipitamment Drago.

- C'est ça, enfuis-toi, sale lâche.

- Nicolas, occupe-toi bien de ta mère et... ne lui prends pas la main ! dit-il en ignorant la dernière remarque de Hermione.

Sur ces mots, il transplana.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une invasion de "plop" se firent entendre dans la pièce atenante au salon et des personnes en robes de sorciers pour soirées firent leur apparition.

- Par Merlin, Hermione, il faut t'emmener à Ste Mangouste, tout de suite ! dit Ginny qui portait une robe blanche.

- Non, Ginny, ils doivent rester là où ils sont, c'est trop tôt, trop dangereux, dit-elle difficilement.

- C'est dangereux pour toi aussi de les laisser là où ils sont, ils seront mieux dehors, s'ils veulent sortir maintenant, ils sortiront. Ils ne sont jamais plus entêtés qu'à ce moment là de leur vie.

Hermione accepta et se laissa porter vers un portoloin créé pour l'occasion.

Deux heures plus tard, dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, service maternité, trois hommes en robes de sorciers très coûteuses faisaient les cent pas. Une femme et un enfant étaient, quant à eux en train de faire un jeu dans un magazine.

Soudain, une jeune femme rousse arriva, brisant la ronde que faisait les trois hommes.

- Ginny ! Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Drago.

Ginny haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois qu'il n'employait pas le "Weaslette" usuel.

- Elle va bien... et les enfants aussi, ajouta-t-elle en anticipant la question du blond. Elle est dans la salle au bout du couloir sur la droite.

Drago courut pour atteindre la salle, avec sur ses talons Ron, Harry et Nicolas.

Hermione était allongée sur un lit, la tête tournée vers trois couveuses, qui contenaient chacune un bébé, l'un en layette bleue et les deux autres en layette rose.

- Amour, ça va ? demanda Drago en se précipitant près de sa femme.

- Oui, je vais bien. Ils sont magnifiques, dit-elle après un petit silence.

- Oui, chuchota-t-il en les regardant les uns après les autres.

Les autres étaient entrés et observaient la scène : Drago Malefoy observaient ses enfants comme s'ils étaient les choses les plus importantes qui puissent exister sur terre. Chose encore plus étonnante : il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors, Malefoy, on se radoucit avec le temps ? plaisanta Harry.

- Fais gaffe, Potty, ne viens pas gâcher le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et va pas t'imaginer que ça serait à cause de ton mariage que ce jour serait merveilleux, dit Drago sans lâcher du regard ses bébés.

- Vous avez bien gâché mon mariage, répondit-il en rigolant.

Drago se tourna vers lui. Il rigolait de ça ! Comment pouvait-il ? Après tout, ils avaient mis tellement d'entrain à préparer ce jour !

Harry voyant l'air de Drago crut bon de s'expliquer.

- Je rigole, ça ne sera jamais un jour gâché pour moi puisque mes "presque neveux" sont nés aujourd'hui.

Drago esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers Nicolas.

- Tu viens voir tes petits frères et soeurs ?

Il s'avança et les regarda longuement.

- Vous avez bien travaillé, ils sont trop beau, dit-il.

- Tu as entendu ça, Hermione ? Il a dit qu'ils étaient trop beaux et tu te rappelles ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Que c'était de ma faute. Donc, je suis la cause de ces merveilles.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, apporte-moi plutôt mes enfants, dit-elle.

Il lui amena les deux petites filles et prit lui-même le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de sa femme tandis que Nicolas s'asseyait de l'autre côté.

Devant ce parfait portrait de famille, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Lavande s'eclipsèrent.

- Vous diriez quoi si je vous proposais qu'on se marie un autre jour ? demanda Ron.

- Je dirais qu'il vaut mieux prévoir un jour où Hermione ne serait pas enceinte, répondit Lavande.

- On aura du mal, dit Harry, Malefoy veut une équipe de Quidditch.

Ils se regardèrent, une lueur d'inquiétude sur leurs visages : le clan Malefoy n'était pas près de disparaître !


End file.
